


Só pro meu Prazer

by Clio_Trismegista



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU/UA, Amor platónico, F/M, Gen, Spoiler para os livros de 1 a 4
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clio_Trismegista/pseuds/Clio_Trismegista
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uma one-shot com a visão de Hermione sobre o mestre de poções.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Só pro meu Prazer

•

# Só Pro Meu Prazer

 

Um anjo caído. Foi assim que eu o conheci.

Seus passos silenciosos. Seus olhos negros e profundos. Ainda me lembro deles.

Ele era tão diferente, quase uma caricatura. Impossível de não se notar.

Eu sabia que ele fora um homem forte. Via-se isso... às vezes.

Mas eu o conheci já derrotado.

Os ombros caídos, os olhos sem emoção, os comentários sarcásticos. Ele era um homem derrotado... e eu o amava.

Tantas vezes aquele jeito desesperado de falar, sem a menor esperança em nós... Eu odiava isso e o provocava sem piedade.

Respondia a suas perguntas, me superava em suas aulas, apenas para provar a ele que havia uma luz no fim do túnel. Ele me odiava por isso. E quanto mais irritado ficava, mais eu o provocava.

Nunca pedi por seus beijos e nem me imaginei em seus braços. Tudo que eu queria era uma pequena demonstração, algo me dizendo que ele reconhecia minha presença.

Meus dias não eram completos sem sua visão, e várias vezes me peguei procurando por ele, apenas para saber que ele estava lá.

Nunca pedi por seus beijos e nem me imaginei em seus braços. Não saberia o que fazer se algo assim acontecesse. Na verdade, odiaria que isso acontecesse... Esse amor que eu tinha perderia sua magia, seria apenas mais uma paixonite de adolescente.

Eu não permitiria isso!

Ele era o herói-vilão que fornecia um novo prisma ao meu mundo.

Uma fantasia que eu saboreava dia após dia.

Eu não procurei saber mais sobre sua vida, me recusei a encontrar algo que o tornasse humano aos meus olhos.

Eu o amei assim, um anjo que fugiu do inferno, mas que não teve forças para chegar ao céu.

 

•

# FIM


End file.
